This proposal is in response to PAR-97-035. R03 support of this investigation is sought to promote Dr. Seidlitz s development as a new investigator in the study of the emotions in later life as they are related to religiousness and health. In order to determine empirically that religiousness has a beneficial effect on physical health, it will be necessary to postulate and test a theoretical mechanism for such an effect. Whereas previous research suggests there may be a salutary effect of religiousness on physical health, numerous methodological deficiencies and alternative explanations render firm conclusions premature. Potential mediators of the relationship are several and complexly interconnected, but emotions are likely to play an important role. The proposed investigation of community dwelling older adults age 60 and over (N=130) will examine the relationships between religiousness and physical health, focusing on the mediation of these relationships by emotional experience. These three primary constructs will each be conceptualized and assessed from a multi-dimensional perspective. We will distinguish the relationships of organizational religiousness, nonorganizational religiousness, and subjective religiousness with objective physical health, objective functioning, perceived health, and perceived functioning. The mediation of these relationships by positive and negative emotions will be tested. The relationships among the variables will be examined using structural equation modeling techniques. The effects of age and sex on the relationships will be controlled statistically. The study will provide new information on the relationships between religiousness and physical health, and the roles of positive and negative emotions in mediating these relationships.